


(Podfic of) And You Say You're Alone

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the kanima, the Argents, and Peter's untimely return from the dead, everything has fallen apart. Stiles and Derek try to put their lives back together once the crisis has passed. Stiles deals with the aftermath of being tortured, and the distance growing between him and Scott. Derek attempts to become a stronger alpha and keep his pack safe, and that includes Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) And You Say You're Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And You Say You're Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515709) by [taelynhawker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker). 



> My first Teen Wolf podfic! I'm guessing you've all read this already since the story is almost a year old and has a lot of kudos and comments, but I kind of fell in love with it and I got a lot of joy out of reading it and picking music for it, so.

**Title:** [And You Say You're Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/515709)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/)**taelynhawker**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles,  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Author's Summary:** Between the kanima, the Argents, and Peter's untimely return from the dead, everything has fallen apart. Stiles and Derek try to put their lives back together once the crisis has passed. Stiles deals with the aftermath of being tortured, and the distance growing between him and Scott. Derek attempts to become a stronger alpha and keep his pack safe, and that includes Stiles.  
 **Reader's Notes:** My first Teen Wolf podfic! I'm guessing you've all read this already since the story is almost a year old and has a lot of kudos and comments, but I kind of fell in love with it and I got a lot of joy out of reading it and picking music for it, so.

Podbook compiled by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) with cover art from a piece by [](http://petite-madame.livejournal.com/profile)[**petite_madame**](http://petite-madame.livejournal.com/) with the kind permission of [](http://maichan.livejournal.com/profile)[**maichan**](http://maichan.livejournal.com/)

 **Length:** 3:45:00

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/And%20You%20Say%20You're%20Alone%20by%20Taelynhawker%20Complete.mp3) (Click on the link for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download)

[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013080501.zip) || 106 MB


End file.
